Maiko Drabbles
by bombalurima
Summary: Drabbles written for a Maiko Sexy Week on dA. Rated M to cover it all, but it varies from drabble to drabble.
1. Nightgown

Zuko loved it and hated it, all at the same time.

It was a simple piece of material, really. Nothing but sleek black silk and a pair of barely-there straps. If he had seen it in a shop (already the thought was ridiculous) he probably would not have looked twice at it.

And then Mai put it on.

It clung to her in the most erotic way imaginable, accenting slim hips, exposing enough of her shoulders to make him want to tear the straps off completely, and of course, the fact that the neckline was rather generous certainly didn't go unnoticed.

It left just enough of her creamy breasts exposed, enough for him to admire, but to leave him longing for far more. The same went for her legs. The gown was just about knee-length, so he could gaze at her long, bare legs to his heart's content, but this left her thighs tantalizingly, agonizingly just _barely _hidden from view.

Zuko came to regard the nightgown as a symbol of all that was evil.

Still, he had to admit, when she emerged from the bathroom, her loose hair still damp from her shower, he had to give credit to the damn thing.

It played a major role in the fact that he was now turned on far more than he had ever had been before.

"What's the matter?" Mai asked him later, sprawled in his arms, heart still fluttering in her chest. She nudged a pitiful-looking silky black scrap of material with her foot, the only survivor of the massacre still left on the bed. "Didn't you _like _my nightgown?"

Zuko idly wound a strand of her dark hair around his finger, examining one of Mai's knives on the nightstand beside him.

"It got in the way."


	2. Electricity

Sometimes, Zuko is water.

He enters her gently, slowly, and slides in and out at a deliciously languid pace, his hands gliding up and down her with a feather-light touch. She comes in long, swelling, waves then, his name a whimper shuddered out of her lips.

He always wraps her in his arms afterwards, and kisses her lips, the top of her head, her neck, anywhere he can reach, before murmuring that he loves her and dropping off into a deep sleep, with her following along behind shortly afterward, if not before him.

Sometimes, Zuko is fire.

He won't peel her clothes off at an unhurried, measured pace, his eyes slowly travelling up and down her body with such intensity it almost makes her blush. He practically tears them off, throwing them to the side and discarding his own just as quickly. Where he ordinarily kisses, he nibbles, or even bites.

He is hot, much too hot at times, his lust running away from him in these moments. As a Firebender, the line between desire and rage is delicately thin. Both are the two most passionate, blazing emotions that one can feel, and it is all he can do to keep that balance in check, to hold back the flames crackling under his skin, and his own orgasm is practically molten lava then.

Zuko pulls away, breathing heavily, sweat sticking his and his lover's skin together. He plants a kiss between her shoulder blades and chokes out, forever awkward, even in times such as this, "So…sorry…can't…I can't…"

Mai rolls to face him, thighs aching in the aftermath, her heart still beating at a rapid pace, hair a mess, face flushed, and mind buzzing with the most intense pleasure she can possibly feel, burrowing herself into the broad expense of his chest as she whispers, "What on Earth are you apologizing for?"

And sometimes, he is lighting.

She can actually _feel _the sparks under his skin, underneath his palms as his hands skim up and down her body. He latches onto a breast and squeezes, and she squeaks. A jolt courses through her entire body, and she knows that it isn't of her own making.

This is when his desire journeys to new heights, when fire just isn't enough, when electricity surges through him and therefore, through her. Smoke actually drifts from his fists, from his mouth sometimes, as he clamps his mouth over a puckered nipple, and she shrieks, the shock even stronger this time.

He isn't a living fire cascading around her. He is nothing but lighting, crackling, smoldering, practically destroying. When his hand ventures in between her legs, she actually screams, and considers it a good thing she's lying down, or else she would have toppled over.

It hurts, but not enough to keep the jolts of sheer ecstasy from coursing through her body, surging through her and finally exploding in an orgasm of her own, his name torn from her lips in a scream loud enough to wake the whole palace.

She shivers against him afterwards, but he's already passed out, the strength sapped from his body. Mai smoothes a strand of hair out of his face and plants a weary kiss on his forehead before dropping her head onto his chest, listening to the steady thrum of his heartbeat.

She can feel it, even now—little darts of electricity crackling under his skin, fading off bit by bit until they are no more.


	3. Knives: Part 1

**Author's Note: Part 1 in a series of drabbles concerning weapons. This one is tame compared to the future ones.**

* * *

"Katara, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"Well…" The Fire Lord looked away from one of his closest friends, trying to avoid her inquisitive blue eyes and hopefully hide the flush starting to rise on his face.

"Yes?"

"It's just that…I have some clothes that need stitching up."

"Oh, I see. Did you tear a hole in a sleeve or something?"

"Er…no, not exactly."

Katara didn't bother asking—one glance at his clothes and she'd be able to tell just what he did to them. There were more pressing matters to address.

"All right. Why don't you bring them back over here to me? I'll get started right away."

Dutifully, the Fire Lord hustled off to complete his task, and rejoined the Waterbender in the room she was staying in at the palace, where a sewing kit was laid out on the floor next to the girl herself.

Without preamble, he dumped a stack of clothes onto the floor before her and folded his arms, an obviously challenging gesture.

Katara ogled at the pile in front of her, both pants and shirts alike, and asked incredulously, "_All this? _Zuko, how many pieces of clothing can you possibly ruin?"

"_I'm _not the one ruining them," Zuko insisted hotly, watching as she plucked up a shirt.

"Zuko!" Katara examined it, stunned to see a giant rip right down the front of it, cleaving it entirely in half so it looked more like a vest. "What in the world happened?"

"Mai happened," Zuko answered curtly, that flush rising back up on his face again.

With a sign, but without uttering another word, Katara turned to her work.

* * *

"Katara wasn't too happy about it."

"Mmm…I can imagine not…"

It was hard to talk, when she was straddling him like this, twirling a knife in her slender fingers, that familiar gleam in her pale gold eyes.

Hell, it was hard to even _breathe._

"She told me that next time she wasn't going to help me out again—I can, and I quote, 'either replace the damn clothes or the girlfriend.'"

"Really?"

Mai leaned forward and nibbled on his neck, relishing in the breath he sucked in, and carefully, as she had done a thousand times before, lifted the knife up to his shirt.

"Mai, I don't think…maybe we should…"

"Should what, exactly?" Mai inquired, her lips closing around his earlobe and her hips pressing into him, the knife slowly scraping up and down his chest.

"I was just thinking…" Zuko declared, falling over backwards so she fell on top of him, the knife cutting through the material of his shirt as he reached up and gripped her around the waist. "Maybe we should make some more work for Katara."


	4. Rhythm

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on this one! School was really keeping me beat down, but hopefully, I can get back into the swing of things. I only have three (possibly 4, if I do another weapons one) left in the drabbles! Please note that I _do _take requests and would in fact, love one or two, whether it's a drabble or whatever. :)**

**This one is short and sweet, so enjoy!**

There really was no rhyme or reason to it in the slightest.

Zuko could be sitting at his desk, signing a bill or writing a letter, when all of a sudden, the urge to see her, to hold her, to kiss her would just _overcome _him out of nowhere, and he would have to have one of the nearby servants track her down, or do it himself if he couldn't wait.

Mai would enter, her eyebrows raised inquisitively, a question on her lips, but before she could get a word out, he would crush his lips to her's and cut off all attempts at a single sound. He would take her and lie her down on top of his desk before sliding all her clothes off and taunting her with his fingers and mouth, enough to make her whimper and moan and _plead _with him, something that she never did, before satisfying them both.

Though his office became a favorite location for both of them, there were still plenty of other places they could find certain alternative uses for. Outside was one of Mai's most preferred areas. She loved the smell of grass and the feel of the wind on her naked body, loved how Zuko looked when only the moon was shining on him.

It was a thrill, performing such an act in a location where anyone could happen to stumble across them. They had been lucky so far, but Mai had her doubts that it could last much longer.

"Zuko…" She murmured, gazing up at him in the half-glow coming from the fires on the wall of his council room, the latest place he had corralled her in.

"Mmm?" He made the sound a question, too lazy and content to even bother forming a word, his lips tracing the shell of her ear.

"Maybe we should, er…be a bit more…careful? We should really stop doing…anyone could walk in at any given moment."

"Oh, I know…" Zuko couldn't help but chuckle, a low and husky sound right in her ear that sent shivers up her spine.

"Yes well, exciting as it may be, I think we need to work a…a…well…"

"A _schedule?" _Zuko snickered at the very thought, and laughed when she punched him in the arm and frowned.

"No, that's not it…more like…a _rhythm _of sorts."

"But Mai…" He pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered with a wry smile, "We've already got one."


	5. Seducing

It was all too easy to get Zuko aroused, Mai knew from experience.

Sometimes, when they were sitting on opposite ends of a table or a room, their eyes would meet, and she would smile, the barest hint of a coy, seductive smile, and then his gaze would practically light her on fire. The air charged between the two of them and their connected eyes were so electric, surely anyone who would have stepped in between them would have been struck dead instantly, or else, caught on fire.

She would hold his gaze for a minute, and then, unable to keep the smile off of her face, would turn her head and look away from him, something that never failed to make a barely concealed growl of frustration rise up in his throat.

Other times, when Mai was wearing a shirt or dress that was a bit more on the low-cut line, she would be sure to lean forward, resting her elbows on the surface of a table or the like to talk to Zuko, or even better, someone else when he was in the room.

Those times, it was absolutely impossible for him to take his eyes off of her, or rather, a certain part of her, and it was the only time Mai welcomed it, relished in it. She loved watching his fingers twitch as he tried to hold back, loved the sound of a little whine that he couldn't hold back, and had to laugh every time Sokka asked Zuko if he were passing a gallstone or something of the like.

No, what Zuko was undergoing was something far worse.

There were times when simply, all she wanted to do was drive him nearly insane, to have him almost panting with his lust, especially in moments when he couldn't touch her. And it was all too easy.

He would get her back for it later though. The tip of his nose and his lips just _barely _touching the naked skin of her body was enough to drive her half mad as he glided up her stomach to her breasts, as he remarked in a low voice, "Why do you feel the need to do that?"

"Do what?" Mai inquired in a voice just as throaty, her hands instinctively tangling in his dark hair as he moved across her breasts.

"You know…." He sighed, one hand moving to follow the trail his mouth had just blazed, smoothing up along the flat plane of her stomach and sending a small chill up her spine.

"Oh," Mai couldn't help the small smirk that quirked up the corners of her lips. "You mean _that. _Poor little Zuzu, always falling into my nasty traps. Why does the mean, nasty seductress feel the need to do such things to you?"

Zuko responded by pinching a nipple between his fingers and bringing his mouth to the other one, giving the puckered nub a long, hard suckle as she gasped and arched her back at the sensation, her snarky remarks caught in her throat.

He pulled away then, leaving her aching for more, and remarked in a husky voice, "Maybe I should start doing the same thing to you."

"You're off to a good start," Mai told him in a moan, before pulling him back to her for a searing kiss.


	6. Author's Note

**Oh my.**

**Oh my, oh my, oh my.**

**_Just _when I thought that I was going to let this series die, I discovered it:**

**A smut-writing prompt table.**

**You heard right.**

**66 sexy prompts. And they're delicious.**

**So of course, I'm stealing them, and applying them to here. So thrilled am I with my pervy discovery, I would say to expect an update very, _very _soon.**


	7. Moan

**A/N: Really simple, and very short, but enjoy anyway. Also, I'm start a non-sexy Maiko drabble series...right now.**The sound of it was like nothing more than the sweetest of all honey to Zuko.

* * *

There were many different types and variations, but each was so insanely tantalizing in their own right.

Sometimes, the little moan that escaped Mai's lips was tiny, only containing the barest hint of her desire.

Other times, it was muffled, covered with a hand or a biting of the lip, when she refused to give into her want or need.

Sometimes, and this was the one he had to admit he liked the best, it was deep, low in throat, one that she couldn't possibly hold back. It was enough to send a jolt of lightning up his spine and through his entire body.

No matter what the case was, they each had something in common—they all made him want to find a way to get her to do it over and over again.


	8. Handcuffs

**_A/N: Sorry I took so long with an update for this! Hopefully, this one makes up for it. It features a semi-dominatrix Mai-so hopefully it does._**

* * *

_Dear Uncle,_

_Do you think it would be at all possible for you to send me a pair of handcuffs? I seem to be in need of them._

_Love, Mai_

_Dear Mai,_

_Why on Earth would you need a pair of handcuffs? Also Mai, I would appreciate it if you didn't send me pointless, short letters. _

_Love,_

_Your Uncle_

_Dear Uncle,_

_I'm on a don't ask-don't tell basis. You owe me anyway. It's certainly not pointless._

_Mai_

_Dear Mai,_

_You're all too right—it certainly isn't pointless. What it is is blackmail. Enclosed is a pair of handcuffs. _

* * *

Zuko wasn't exactly sure just how it had happened.

One moment, he was kissing Mai , sprawled out against the sheets of his luxurious silk bed, his hands sliding up from her waist to cup her breasts—the next, cold metal was closing around his wrists and securing him to the bed post.

"Mai—what? What's—what're you—"

"Calm down." Mai sat up so she was sitting on top of him as opposed to lying down, a mischievous gleam in her gold eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Why do I have a hard time believing that?" Zuko grumbled, glancing upwards towards the handcuffs now clamped around his wrists and the bed post alike, holding him in place. How had he _not _seen her move? And where had she gotten the handcuffs in the _first place?_

He was about to ask her either one or both of those questions, but the fact that she was now diligently slicing his clothes off with a knife of her's (this he didn't even bother wondering just where it had came from—she always had one on her), shoving the tattered remains aside, gliding the smooth metal of the blade along his newly-revealed bare skin until he was squirming stole all sense of rational thought from him.

Before long, he was completely naked, and the look in Mai's eyes was driving him crazy.

"Mai…" He just about panted as she set her knife carefully aside, purposely avoiding looking at him. "Please…"

"What?" She turned back to him with an inquisitive eyebrow raised, and Zuko whined, tugging at the cuffs still binding him to the bedpost.

Mai's lips curled up in a smile—and in that moment, he knew just what she was going to do to torture him even more.

Slowly, her eyes never once leaving his, she slid off every stitch of her clothing, casting it away until she was just as naked as he. She lifted one hand to her hair and brought it down, skimming over her own bare breast and stomach, watching as his eyes followed it hungrily. Zuko looked about ready to explode now—Mai was a little surprised he hadn't wrenched the bed post clear off of the bed.

A loud groan escaped him as after a few more agonizing moments of her touching herself, she settled back down on top of him, planting a kiss to his lips.

"Mai…" Zuko whined almost like a child, squirming his hips as he attempted to locate her entrance, half-mad and desperate to be inside her.

"You're a whiny little thing, do you know that?" Mai laughed into his ear, before swirling her tongue around the shell of it.

That was all it took—he sheathed himself of her and she gasped, instinctively grabbing onto his shoulders for purchase. Zuko had to admit, it was agonizing fighting the handcuffs, his wrists pulling against them in frantic bids to be free. He could feel the metal cutting into the skin, and somewhere, dimly, his mind registered that it hurt—but the sheer ecstasy flooding over every other square inch of him completely washed that away.

Afterwards, Mai took a deep, shuddering breath, and pushed her hair out of her face before forcing herself to sit up and free Zuko's hand. He barely suppressed a little cry of joy as his arms finally wound their way around her, and she smiled faintly. Reaching down, she lifted up one of Zuko's hands and pressed a kiss to the rubbed-raw skin of his wrist, trying her best to stifle a smile.

She would have to write her uncle a long, long thank-you letter later.


End file.
